


Jon's Got 99 Problems, and Martin is Like...Half of Them

by benevolentmonolithicc



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolentmonolithicc/pseuds/benevolentmonolithicc
Summary: Jon had a problem, and his name was Martin. And he was a problem for lots of reason.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Jon's Got 99 Problems, and Martin is Like...Half of Them

Jon had a problem, and his name was Martin. Jon got it, he really did. Neither of them were qualified for the positions they held, but at least Jon had the decency to not be so screamingly incompetent all the time. And Martin tried, Jon could see that. Especially now that Martin had to live in the Archives, because Martin trying had gotten a worm epidemic set upon him. And all that time with Martin was really starting to make Jon lose it. He could tell he was losing it because why else would he spend so much time thinking about Martin, or wondering if his hair would be as soft as it looked? 

The tea was nice though. Martin was always making buckets of it, and Jon never really understood the appeal tea per se, but if it was there he’d drink it. Even if it meant that he saw Martin more. Even when every once and a while he realized he didn’t mind that. 

Jon had a problem, and his name was Martin. Martin was a liar, Jon was sure of it. He was hiding something behind those kind eyes and nervous smiles. Why else would he be so nice to Jon? Why else would he keep plying him with tea and asking him how he was doing? There was a reason behind it, there had to be. And Jon was sure it was a dark reason too. No one was this nice to Jon without some dark ulterior motive. And then there were the glances. Martin kept looking at him. Whenever he looked out at the Archival staff, he saw Martin hurriedly looking down at his computer, or box of statements, or whatever. He’d even found his name on Martin’s desk, written over and over in poorly erased pencil.

He had to know what Martin was up to. It wasn’t like he wanted Martin to be secretly evil or anything. Quite the opposite. Because whenever he begrudgingly took another mug of tea or caught Martin’s gaze, he fought to remind himself that Martin was the enemy as his cheeks grew warm, desperately hoping despite his better judgment that he could trust him. Too bad Jon didn’t have a lot of trust nowadays.

Jon had a problem, and his name was Martin. It was a gnawing suspicion now, though not like that of the year before. This was a suspicion of himself. Of what was happening to him. And Martin was the reason, there was no doubt about it. It wasn’t that Jon was in love, he couldn’t be; he was too busy for that sort of thing. But he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Martin just...all the time. Lying in bed, or wherever he was sleeping that night, Martin was there like a song stuck in your head. And even when he was preoccupied with something, some horrible noxious thing of fear and loathing, Martin was there in the back of his mind. Just little thoughts, like wondering offhandedly how he was doing. If he was still making tea, still recording poetry, still thinking about Jon. Wondering if he ever thought about Jon the way Jon was thinking about him.

But Jon wasn’t in love. He didn’t have the time. There were things to be done, and he couldn’t pine like a teenager, not with everything going on. But that didn’t change that gnawing suspicion deep in Jon that he didn’t have much say in the matter, and it didn’t make him stop thinking about Martin.

Jon had a problem, and his name was Martin. The jury had deliberated and come back with their verdict, and yup, Jon was full on head over heels. And what a time to realize it too! Now Jon was just always worried for him. Crushingly, overwhelmingly worried for him. Jon never saw Martin anymore, and his hands felt so empty not holding a cup of tea or Martin’s hands. No, that was wrong. They didn’t feel empty. They ached with how empty they were. Or maybe that was just the scars, but the ache always seemed to feel worse when he thought of Martin. And he was always thinking of Martin. There wasn’t much else to do now, and everyone seemed to hate him so Jon had so very much time to think about Martin. About how every time Jon saw him, his hair looked a little whiter. About how he couldn’t be sure that he was okay at all times. About how much he missed everything about him, and that he hadn’t said so when they had time, and about how now he was alone. Both of them were.

He just needed Martin to be okay. And it was a crushing need, and all-encompassing need, like someone needs water or like he needed statements of late. If there was one constant in the ever-changing nightmare that was Jon’s life, it was that Jon would give it all just to see Martin again and tell him everything. How sorry he was, how much he missed him, how he just wanted everything to be alright. And that he loved him. And that loving Martin scared him. And that he didn’t care at all because damn it all, he loved him. 

Jon had a problem, and his name was Martin. Well, it wasn’t really a problem, more of a general annoyance. Apparently, Martin had seen every movie, and Jon had seen none. That was how Martin told it anyway. Sure, Jon could just Know the movie, but according to Martin that was cheating. Could he listen to Martin ramble out the plot to _Clerks_ all day? He could and had, but that wasn’t the point. The point was holding Martin’s hand as he did, and resting his head on Martin’s shoulder, and feeling the vibrations of Martin’s voice reverberate through his body. It was nice, even if he now knew the plots of more movies than he’d seen. 

And when things got bad, when his eyes felt like they were burning and his head hurt so much he couldn’t properly think, Martin was there, bringing him back. He Knew that this story didn’t have a happy ending, it couldn’t. But when he was with Martin, it didn’t matter. He already had his happy ending, and his name was Martin. And that was no problem at all.

**Author's Note:**

> No, /you're/ in denial of how this podcast is going to end.


End file.
